


Baby-A-Way

by AngelXSweets



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: GIFT STORY OMG I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!!, Hanamiya's mom being a badass, M/M, Mild Cursing, More tag to come...too tired...., Omega Verse, Relationship Goals, Slice of Life, Trans Male Character, Unplanned Pregnancy, baby prep shinanigans, now more tags cause now i'm awake XD, trials and turbulations of baby prep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelXSweets/pseuds/AngelXSweets
Summary: Okay so this was just...a surprise...let's make the most of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [issawip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/issawip/gifts).



> HAPPY HOLIDAYS!! OMG This is such a late fic and I am barely making the deadline before Christmas is over for this to even be considered a Christmas Gift. This is Super Unbeta'd but I just want to get this out before my deadline. SOOO will be re-editing but for now...  
> This is for the Lovely Siduki, Thank you so much for all your support and understanding, and patience with this fic. I hope it meets your expectations! I had so much fun writing it!   
> ** Small notes for this fic.  
> -It is Omegaverse related and in this fic it's pretty perfect. When a male Omega first presents they get the option to either change their sex or keep it the same. the benefit is for easier child birth but that's all it is. Its a choice. It's not to say Oh now your a girl so act like a girl. No, Its seriously just to give the choice to the omega and if they want kids later on in life. You can opt to change much later if you don't want to decide now. Hanamiya opted to change, but still refers to himself as a he.  
> -Again Super Unbeta'd but God I hope this is okay.  
> Okay enjoy!!

“When did it break?”  
“About an hour ago, the stupid fucking ambulance took forever to get to the apartment!”  
“Stop fucking shouting!”  
“Sir we need to get you to the delivery room,” The doctor looks up and lets out a hurried breath, “Are you the father of the child?”  
“Yes, and by law you can’t keep me out.”  
“By law I can’t kill you but that won’t stop me soon,” Hanamiya snaps and grabs the doctors coat, “Get my baby out now, or I swear to every god on earth your dick will become fish bait.”  
\--------  
Hanamiya Makoto, second year at Kirisaki Daiichi high school. Despite his omega status is captain and coach of the school’s basketball team. His grades are high, his looks to die for, and he is currently going to kill his teammates.  
“Hara for the last time, go run laps and work off that overpowering stench of desperation,” Hanamiya sighs and resumes his shooting drills.  
“Come on Makoto, you can’t seriously still be considering staying with that ex-captain. Isn’t he like stupid busy now cause he is in college?” Hara pouts trying to get Hanamiya’s attention and pops a bubble under his breath.  
“Kazuya dear,” Hanamiya smirks and slowly turns to him, “Fuck off.”  
Hara has just enough time to duck before the ball shoots over his head and hits a sleeping Seto right in the gut. He wakes up with a loud grunt and curls onto the floor in pain. Hara and the others laugh before feeling and omniscient presence behind him. He nearly swallows his gum when he feels the sharp kick in his back. Hanamiya brushes the fringe from the power forwards eyes and places a flirty kiss there, before resuming shooting.  
“Double the laps Hara, or get off my court.”  
“Yes sir!” Hara quickly scrambles to start running and Hanamiya shakes his head counting his shots.  
Being an omega on a nearly alpha dominate team was hard enough without his own hormones ranging from lack of…stimulation. Hara was right as much as Hanamiya desperately wanted to deny it, burning with the itch to just have sex. His...mate? Would you even call someone like Imayoshi Shouchi his mate?  
…  
Fuck No (yeah)  
Hanamiya was very proud of the fact that he was a well revered omega in his school. Not only did he play on every sexual fantasy of competing alphas but he fiercely intimidates and terrifies any opposing beta and omega in his way. In his little school bubble, Hanamiya ruled with an iron fist and no one could tell him otherwise.  
On the team, so far only Hara, Furuhashi, and Seto had presented as alphas, Yamazaki and Matsumoto both presented as betas. While Furuhashi desperately had a thing for Yamazaki, Hara, Seto, and Matsumoto were more than easy enough to mold in his hands. That is until Hara started to show interest…  
“Come on Makoto just one time, let me show you how a real alpha can please you,” Hara whines his hands pressed firmly on Hanamiya’s back to stretch him.  
“Ha a real alpha? Where?” Yamazaki laughs and nearly chokes on air.  
“I’m serious. Look when was the last time you got laid huh? Let me- “  
Hara lets out a rough gasp as he is suddenly pushed down to the floor. Hanamiya rolls his eyes as he looks down at his teammate. He was going to just punch him but seeing Hara’s shocked face makes him want to tease him a bit. Slowly Hanamiya straddles Hara's waist gently, running a hand through his hair moving the fringe from his forehead. Hara takes a sharp intake of breath wetting his lips. Hanamiya chuckles as he looks down at the bubble popping player. The rest of the team sitting on edge as they watch. Hanamiya smirks now that he has an audience and lets his pheromones lose a bit. He can feel Hara tremble under him and a semi hardness making itself known behind him. Maybe it was time to show them their places…again.  
“Hara dear…” Hanamiya starts leaning back a bit, his hands trailing down Hara's sides.  
“Y-yes…”  
“You are right. It has been a while since I last had any fun...” He smirks and gently palms the slight bulge behind him.  
The team can't help but stare as they all lean a bit more forward to hear what's happening.  
"But," Hanamiya stops and squeezes hard causing the balls and the sad member to crush into each other. The strained whimper under him, very pleasing, "A real alpha, would know when to quit or fail to repopulate."  
A quick twist of his wrist and Hanamiya was greeted with a very satisfying yelp of pain. Hara's whimpers turning to cringing yowls as the remaining team members cover their own dicks and slowly move back from the two.  
Hanamiya sits still twisting ever so slightly each time while checking his cuticles. Maybe he should go get a manicure again. Spa day with his mom sounded nice after this stressful week.   
He suddenly stops feeling a warm hand on his shoulder and another gently on his hand. A familiar scent slowly surrounding him setting his nerves at ease. Unfortunately, he also feels his stomach drop from the apprehension, knowing exactly who this scent belongs to. He turns his head only to meet with an unnerving smirk and ever grinning eyes. Crap...  
"Makoto-Chan, what have we talked about you..."motivating" your teammates?"  
"I am not motivating anyone, I am showing him who is in charge. Right Hara?"  
Hara reduced to snivels nods quickly looking to Imayoshi for help. Imayoshi just sighs and moves his hands to Hanamiya's hips picks up the sadistic captain. Then proceeding to toss him over his shoulder and walk away.  
"What the fuck Shoi! Put me down! Damn it not in front of my team. Shouchi are you listening?! I said put me the fuck down!"  
“Yes, yes dear Makoto. I will put you down when you can learn to behave.”  
Hanamiya growls and continues to punch Imayoshi’s back. He growls and glares at his useless teammates who refuse to help him. Mental note, destroy them with training…and maybe even some actual torture…  
Once in the locker room and Hanamiya is “nicely” dropped onto one of the benches, Imayoshi locks the doors and turns back to his…well very pissed off boyfriend now.  
“Care to explain why you choose to embarrass me in front of my team?” Hanamiya growls and stands to grab his things from his locker. He removes his shirt and grabs for a change of clothes.  
He stops feeling a warm pair of lips on his shoulder. Teeth gently graze against the skin and Hanamiya feels himself shudder as they stop over his pulse point. Hands gently rest on his hips pulling them back. He smirks bracing his hands against the locker pushing his hips back and grinds them together, loving the growl that vibrates against his neck down to his groin.  
“Why are you here Shoi?”   
“You never called Makoto…I got…nervous to say the least. Thought I’d take some time off and make sure you weren’t finding some…other way to sate your heat,” Hanamiya tenses a bit and freezes his movements, “Good thing I did…the way Hara was looking- Ouch! Geez Makoto…”  
Hanamiya ruffles through his bag and finds his phone. Ignoring the missed texts and calls from his mom he quickly finds the calendar and counts. Silently cursing under his breath. He feels a different feeling of dread drop into his stomach.  
“Makoto…are you okay?”  
Hanamiya takes a deep breath and counts again. Math isn’t always right. I mean…come on…what is regularity now a day. He was a very healthy omega, athletic too, that must play a part in it, right? He has heard of omegas being late because they were very physically active. Not that kind of physical. Right? Could he be…no…they were safe…well there was…one…time…but that was a safe day…  
“SHIT!” Hanamiya shouts and punches his locker.  
“Holy, okay. Makoto what the hell is going on?” Imayoshi says gripping his shoulders, “Hey look at me.”  
Hanamiya shakes his head and shakes off Imayoshi’s hands. He quickly pulls over his shirt, leaning back against the lockers and breathes deeply. It’s not possible…it’s not…  
“Makoto…” Imayoshi whispers trying his best to release a calming scent.  
Hanamiya sighs and looks up to meet his eyes. Neither shows it but the understanding is there. They reach for one another, their hands lacing gently. Finally, Hanamiya looks down unsure.  
“Shouichi I need to go home…”  
“Okay, I'll walk you home. Are you okay?”  
“No…I need a moment,” Hanamiya sighs and runs his free hand through his hair. Hands gently cup his face making his look up once again. Imayoshi gently rests his forehead against Hanamiya’s, “Shoi- “  
“I get it…just…humor me okay?” Imayoshi smiles and gently kisses him, “Please call me? I am officially worried now.”  
“Heh, don’t be…not yet at least…”  
“I know, heh but forgive me I feel like a useless alpha right now. Are we okay at least?”  
Hanamiya grins and nods gently kissing Imayoshi, “We are good. I’ll call…promise.”  
“You better, I will come find you if you don’t,” Imayoshi smiles and sighs hard, “Come on I’ll get you home.”  
\-----------  
Okay so…he has…three options…well two because his third just dropped him off at home and he all but forced him to leave so…  
Okay so looking back he may or may not have…miscalculated some things. There are only so many reasons that would lead him to skip his bleeding and stave off his heat. Yes, being athletic would be a reason why his bleeding was pushed off, but his heat, not likely. That’s a biology you can’t screw with…well you can screw with it but…ah fuck it. Very few things can stave off a heat and one of them is being...no assumptions yet.  
Okay so…maybe…this isn’t the first time he has had a scare, but…he had caught those ways before. Morning after pills and all that…his last heat was…three…four months ago, he didn’t really bleed last month just…spotted…was that a sign? Google says so...but the internet can be wrong...  
Maybe he should call his mom? No. No not yet… she is already stressed with work. Last thing she needs is to have her shift interrupted because his panties are in a bunch. So... option two it is. He lets out a frustrated sigh and grabs his phone to make a call.  
\---------  
"Okay, so I got three pregnancy tests, two high brand, one store brand. Three bags of chocolate pretzels, and a small case of sparkling water cause why not shit is good. And I got you, your cranberry juice. I forget anything?" Reo smiles dropping the small load onto the kitchen table.  
"Yeah, why the fuck did you get three tests? I can't pee that much," Hanamiya rolls his eyes and looks at the boxes.  
"Well, math? Each box has two tests. You pee once in a cup and stick the sticks inside it and we wait. This one gives results in seconds so it's quicker. But all they do is absorb the pee and bing boom pop, you got a baby reader," Reo smiles as he expertly reaches into a cabinet and pulls out a glass and filling it with cranberry juice, "Now drink."  
"What no vodka? Lame," Hanamiya smirks and sips at the juice, his face scrunching at the tart taste.  
"Seriously? Oh Mako-Chan how did you even end up in this anyways? Was is Shouichi? Please for the love of all things tell me he is the only potential father."  
"Oh god, seriously Reo? I slept around like one semester in middle school and you won't let me live it down. Yes, Shoi is the only one. And well...heat of the moment...I remember taking the pill after, but a load of good that did me."  
"Maybe he just got super sperm? From what you've told me he is pretty...well endowed," Reo giggles and moves everything to the small living room couch. Hanamiya smirks and joins him.  
"Very...ughh man I blame school, all these tests coming up and stupid admissions exams coming up...Reo what am I gonna do if I am pregnant? I cannot even parent myself how am I supposed to parent a... baby?" Hanamiya groans throwing his head back against the cushions.  
"Not to mention food for it, clothes, although god mommy Reo would sooooo help there, but also a crib, stroller, diapers-" Hanamiya successfully shuts his friend up by shoving a pretzel in his mouth. The annoyed yet panicked look instantly making the other omega guilty, "Sowwy"  
"Not helping Reo...god...why...why the hell must doing it raw feel so DAMN good...I mean...like...ughhh this is a nightmare."  
Reo gently pats his head and Hanamiya takes that as an invite to lay down in his lap. The feeling of fingers through his hair making him calm, Like Imayoshi does sometim-  
"OH, god what about Shoi? What if he doesn’t want a kid...what if he does...his mom hates me already so there is like nooooo hope there...what if they kick him out cause this is just the last straw. I can't do that to him..."  
"Mako-Chan chill, seriously chill. You are not even sure yet. These are all just assumptions and guessing. You are going to stress that pretty little head of yours out and then what? Just pee on the sticks and we will see. Okay? I'll stay with you until then," Reo smiles down at him and Hanamiya sighs.  
"Yeah...thanks...I am still super sketchy about that store brand one though."  
"Yeah...me too. But hey four out of six. I heard you get more accurate readings in the morning so let’s do three now and three in the morning okay?"  
"Okay...romcom marathon?" Hanamiya asks pouting.  
Reo only laughs and grabs the remote going to the movie channels. Hanamiya wasn't a fan but if Mibuchi Reo is willing to cut school for him for a day...he can suck up his hate and watch a few puppy love movies for the pretty omega.  
As promised they did three tests. And so far, ...  
Only one was positive.  
So, for Hanamiya that was a huuuuge weight. But one was still one...the morning would tell more. Then once he got around to telling his mom, she could squeeze him into her job at the hospital and get him blood work done to confirm. But his biggest worry was...will he keep it?  
Okay, now we get philosophical here. It is his body. Despite what popular opinion is though Hanamiya Makoto isn't heartless. He is just realistic. He is super young, his family not the best financially but they also aren't the worst, and he is nowhere near mentally ready for a child. He can barely remember to take care of himself most days. Though he has adopted the "Hanamama" nickname from some of his teammates due to his tendency to well...parent them. But rarely does he take this advice to himself. Not to mention...Shouichi...  
Obviously, he is the father. Hanamiya hasn't slept with another person in... wow...years. He is what a Senior now in high school, geez the last person he slept with was nearly three years ago, well okay so...Imayoshi is the father so...let’s play it like this. What if they don't want the baby? Well if both parties agree they well, abort. The problem is...Hanamiya doesn't know if he wants to keep it, and what if Shouichi does. They have been together only...two years? Is that long enough for a commitment?   
They have known each other for much longer too...  
Does he love Shouichi Imayoshi? They aren't bonded or mated, Hanamiya is only still in high school, he doesn't want to be tied down like that just yet. Bonus, Shouichi's mother HATES him. Be it because of his delinquent" status, or because he is just prettier than her, he doesn't know but he does know that she would opt to have the baby aborted. Much less offer support or help if they do keep it.   
If they keep it...  
Okay so if they keep it. He isn't stupid, he has money saved, but that’s his college fund. His deadbeat dad sends money every now and then but it's barely enough to call child support. His mom makes a decent living as a RN nurse at the local hospital, but still they just make it every month. He could get a part time job and save. He knows if Imayoshi is on board then he will contribute from his part time job as well, even if it is in secret. They also have good foundations for male omegas who are expecting and have kids. Due to the rarity of the cases, they cover only the minimum of formula, some baby food fund and diapers. But hey that is a huge chunk of the baby funds right there. Even if the paperwork is a bitch.  
But...what if Shouichi doesn't want to keep it...  
Vice versa it would be a huge toll on their relationship. Hanamiya would probably break up with him, or even question if they want kids together at all. Does he plan to stay long term or is this just some college fling for him? But would Imayoshi do the same if the coin was flipped? Were they, are they, even in love enough to work this out? They are both so young, bright futures ahead...and a baby...  
…  
"Mako-chan... you need to breathe sweetie," Reo reassures him and tries to coax him into taking a breath.  
Hanamiya releases the air in his lungs, not even knowing what to think...  
All three are positive now...  
But...how?!  
"This...this can't be right? Last night..."  
"Mako-Chan we did read-"  
"No, no I am not...I am not pregnant. No! I…Reo...I..." Hanamiya breathes out and nearly falls back into the bathtub.  
Reo quickly reaches out to steady him and leads him into the living room. He gently places him down on the couch and goes to grab some tea. Hanamiya's head starts to spin. Why...how...god damn it he knows how...how could he be so stupid. How could...shit...  
He runs up and quickly runs to the bathroom to puke. Reo runs after him and holds his hair gently coaxing his back.  
"Shhh there, there, let it out...this is the stress hitting you."  
"I have a fucking baby in me...I have..." Hanamiya chokes as he once again hurls into the toilet.   
Reo bites his lip as he gently strokes his friend’s hair, "Oh Mako-Chan..."  
Hanamiya gasps for air tilting his head back hoping that the ceiling would provide some sort of answer to him. Something. Anything...  
"Makoto?" Anything but that...""Makoto are you still home? And who is here? I know those aren't Shouichi-kuns."  
Minami Hanamiya’s voice carries clear into the bathroom. Reo and him freeze as they hear her approach the living room. The tests still on the coffee table...  
Hanamiya feels like puking once again and glances back at Reo, panic running across his face.  
He hears his mother's footsteps as they stop in the bathroom doorway. He looks up and feels the world crash around him. His mother a stunning beta, that you would never believe was a beta, stands there. A near splitting image of himself and a personality to match. He hangs his head and fights back a sob.   
Hanamiya was used to being called names. A bully. Slutty. A bitch. Hey even the occasional delinquent. But never has he ever felt like he had let someone else down. Felt ashamed...embarrassed...lost...  
Minami slowly kneels in front of him. Her eyes like glass as they stare at his head. She lifts his chin so he meets her in the eye. The void of emotion makes him want to cower and retreat to the darkest corner and beg.  
He goes to open his mouth and is surprised by the sudden sting on his face. Reo can't help but gasp and Hanamiya frozen on spot. He slowly turns his head back tears now threatening to fall.  
"That," Minami starts, "Was for skipping school today. "  
She then pulls her son into a much-needed hug and relaxes as he immediately cradles into her arms, "Shhhhhh its gonna be okay baby...shhhh"  
Hanamiya doesn't know when but he lets his tears silently fall. His mother’s arms around him. Reo pets his arm then leaves to let the two be alone. Minami rocks him slowly trying to calm him. Her grip never letting up. He needed this.   
Needed her warmth and support. He could deal later. Right now, he just wanted his mom.  
\-------  
"Okay so...we should get a call very soon. Ryo-Chan is quick and owes me this favor. You really should eat Makoto." Minami says as they walk back into their home.   
After he had calmed, Hanamiya insisted on a blood test to confirm. His mom agreed and they made quick work to make it to the hospital for a test. Minami had yet to say anything really, which Hanamiya dreaded the most. He knew she wanted to but...let’s be honest he knows his mom is a Badass bitch and can kick his ass from here to Antarctica and back and not give a damn, so he knew he needed to approach the sleeping lioness very…very carefully.  
"I will mom...I just...can we talk?"  
Minami sighs and goes into the kitchen, "Only if you eat."  
Hanamiya nods and follows. Reo had went out to inform the schools of their absence and possibly to destress to his bf. Mayuzumi may be an ass but he is a good listener. He should probably call Imayoshi soon...  
He makes quick work of the pb-and-j his mom hands him and she sighs into her tea, "Okay. Talk."  
"Your mad..."  
"Oh, no Makoto. I am furious. There is a difference. But...I also know you. And... help me to understand what it is you want to do now."  
"I... I don't know..."  
"Is it Shouichi’s?"  
Hanamiya nods "Yes...he doesn't know yet...I just found out this morning. Last night...the tests were negative."  
"That’s typical...but Makoto-"  
"I...” They both freeze and Minami gives him nod to go first, “Mom...why...why did you keep me after dad left?"  
Minami sighs again and places her cup down, "I couldn't let him go. I figured you would be the last piece I had of him...then as you grew I realized...it was because I needed to love someone and show them what love is. I kept you because even in my belly, I knew I would always love you. And I do."  
Hanamiya nods and holds her hand, "Will you be mad if I want to be a mom?"  
"No," Minami shakes her head, "Worried yes...but not mad...but a baby is a big responsibility Makoto...and you still have school-"   
"Mom...I... I know...I don't want to ask for help...but support? Emotional support that is...if I have this baby, I want to raise it...model after the best mom of all time."  
"Don't swoon me Mr. Your still in hot water. Shouichi too...you need to tell him Makoto. Whether you have this baby or not, you need to tell Shouichi. If you both agree on this baby…well…it's not impossible but it for sure will not be easy. The first years alone with you were very hard on me…"  
Hanamiya nods slowly and bites his lip.  
“I struggled. A lot. There was time when I couldn’t afford diapers and swaddled you in towels and plastic wrap just to be safe. I finally got the assistance support from the government but even that process took a very long time. Not to mention it was harder for me because I am a beta, so the process may be easier for you because your omegan but still… the paperwork was a bitch. And times have changed, the process has changed. I am worried because let's be honest dear you are not a naturally born woman, there will be a lot of complications for you and the baby…”  
“That…I didn’t know…they weren’t too descriptive when I signed to get the change, Granted I love my poon but yeah…”  
“They don’t specify a lot of things when they give you the option. I did mention to you that it would be complicated to have kids but I always trusted you would use a damn condom” His mom scolds and sips her tea, “Well…you’re a teen…hormones happen…heats defiantly happen…ew I just imagined how this all played out…”  
Hanamiya can’t help but chuckle a bit and stands moving over to hug his mom. He nuzzles into her neck and inhales her scent. He remembers being a baby and how he would do this to her when he was happy…  
Would his baby do the same…  
He knows his mom struggled…a lot. They still sort of are…  
But maybe…  
"Makoto, whatever you do, I am here for you. But you will finish school understand?"  
"Yes mom...Thank you," Hanamiya smiles gently and hugs his mom tighter, "Can I go lay down?"  
"Do the laundry first then you can. I am going to lay down I still have work later tonight. Wake me if you need anything okay?" Minami smiles and kisses her son’s cheek and goes to take a shower.  
Hanamiya places the dishes in the sink and washes them quickly before moving onto the laundry. The whole while his mind racing. Once again of ifs and buts. Maybes and possibilities. He knows it won't be easy...but...  
He leans against the washer his hand gently on his stomach, there is something inside...  
A life...  
But him? A mom? Could he?  
He rubs his stomach again...he counts himself lucky...he has a choice. He has options...but he knows this will be far from being a fairy tale. He grabs a blanket from his room and opts to relax on the couch, a sitcom playing quietly in the background as he thinks. Maybe...he could...He does want kids...  
He is shaken from his thoughts when he hears a knock on the door. Must be Reo coming back...it’s only been...Holy shit it's been six hours??!!  
Hanamiya wraps the blanket around him and answers the door, "What up hoe."  
"Really Mako-Chan?" Reo rolls his eyes and enters the house, A melancholic looking Imayoshi behind him.  
"Hey Shoi..."  
"Hey Makoto...umm...how are you feeling? Reo...wouldn't tell me anything, but I caught a tail end of his conversation with Mayuzumi and..."  
"I want Ice cream," Hanamiya announces, "Let me grab a sweater and we get ice cream yeah?"  
Reo snorts and waves at them from the couch, "I'll be here. Bring me back fudge!"  
"Yes mother, come on Shoi."  
Imayoshi just nods a bit wide eyed and follows. Hanamiya grasping his hand tightly as they walk. They grab small cups of ice cream and make their way to a park bench. It's well after three and the playground is full of kids. Must be his subconscious because they sit right near the playground. Hanamiya slowly begins to eat and watches them.  
"Makoto..."  
"I'm pregnant Shouichi," Hanamiya blurts out his eyes never leaving the giant obscene looking penguin slide, "And... I want to keep it..."  
Imayoshi stays quiet and just watches him, "Makoto..."  
"Shoi...I am not asking, I am telling you. I am going to have this baby. Yes, it's yours. Half this baby is you inside me. I... I want you to be a part of this, but I will not force you to. I know your mom basically hates me, and I know how important your family is to you so I don't want you to have to choose," Hanamiya looks him in the eye, "I won't keep you from the baby either, I have no idea how this would work but..."  
Okay call him a fucking cheese ball, but Imayoshi has his moments. This one being shutting up his panicking lover with a full out kiss and pulling him into a tight embrace. Save at least they kept it PG, cause anything above got them into this mess in the first place. But, at this Hanamiya broke down again for the second time that day. He clings to Imayoshi's shirt as he cries. Relief, stress, happiness, sadness, fear, joy...all at once...he, he wants this.  
Imayoshi rubs his back and gently rocks him, soothing his nerves as much as he can, "I am not going anywhere Makoto. I am here for you, and for this baby...our baby..."  
Hanamiya wipes his eyes and smiles gently as they share a chaste kiss.  
"So, this means sex is off limits huh?" Imayoshi jokes as they walk back to the house.  
"Basically...sorry but it just seems weird knowing there is something in there while...your...in there..."  
"Inception?"  
"Conception."  
They both grin and make the walk back home...  
\---------  
So, let's look at this in a nutshell. Hanamiya Makoto is pregnant, He is going to keep his baby. Imayoshi Shouichi is the father. He plans on being a very involved father and supporting mate to Hanamiya. Pros in this situation, from tests Hanamiya is only four weeks along. If timed right they will have a late fall early winter baby. Given if he takes extra classes, Hanamiya can finish school early. He has money saved away that was meant for college but will gladly now be used for baby essentials. When the baby is old enough Hanamiya will look for work and maybe in the future go back to college but not now. At the hospital that his mom works at they have a social worker who is willing to lend a hand through the government assistance paperwork and various things for the baby and mother. So far those are the pros and they are very, very good pros.  
Now the cons... due to the extra classes, Hanamiya must quit the Basketball team, much to Hara's distress...  
The other alpha did not take very well knowing that Hanamiya was preggers with Imayoshi's kid, even going as far as to wanting to fight Imayoshi for mate rights.  
He got shut down pretty bad of course.  
The little bubble gum popper is now making it his life goal to be God father to the child and basically spoil them rotten.  
With that crisis averted, there comes the paperwork for the government assistance. Not only had the process changed, but it had become tedious as well. Small documents missing, a signature here, a signature there, proof of this, proof of that. Meetings and workshops, and mandatory health checks. That on top of all the prenatal care and OBGYN visits to make sure the baby was okay, Hanamiya wanted to scream. And it was only the first Month of him knowing he was pregnant!   
And the biggest con of all...  
"Shouichi...your mom still won't talk to you huh?" Reo asks one day, the two out shopping for vitamins for Makoto and getting official paperwork for Imayoshi to claim paternal rights for the baby.  
"Nope, she refuses. Dad says she is super steamed...they are still paying for school though which eases that worry, but I feel that’s dad's hand more than my mom’s..."  
"Geez what did Makoto do to make this woman hate him so much?"  
"Honestly...It is because he got the change," Imayoshi states as he checks the labels of a multivitamin before checking the other in his hand.  
"Seriously?! She hates Mako-Chan because he wanted a vagina? How old school is your mom??" Reo gasps looking completely horrified.  
"Old school...When I first said I was dating Makoto, she was okay cause she thought she was a girl, the name and all. Then they met and she was...abrasive but accepting, I am happy with Makoto, so she didn't want to stop that. Then Makoto presented Omega and opt for the correction surgery, and that’s where my mom lost it. Stating that Makoto was ungrateful and for years’ male omegas had had kids without corrective surgery, it's an abomination and insult to true female omegas."  
"Damn...your mom's a bitch."  
"Occasionally...I mean she is great overall...but her view on this is warped and... yeah, she isn't happy about the baby. She is afraid the baby will be deformed or have issues because of Makoto not doing this naturally."  
"But this has been proven repeatedly that this method is super safe and Makoto wants a C-section because that precious princess as much as he can dish out pain does not receive it well."  
"Reo...I know, but my sister is helping me smuggle my money into a separate account and being more than supportive with my dad so...hopefully my mom comes around? Only time will tell with that one."  
"I hope you the best Shoi-Chan, come on...lets head back, Mako-Chan should be back from the doctors by now and I don't want to be beaten by Hara when he gets home," Reo glares and heads for the counter.  
Imayoshi just chuckles and shakes his head, at least they had supportive friends too.  
\----------  
One could say...Hanamiya may be regretting his decision just slightly.  
Two months had passed and his tummy now starting to swell slightly...just refuses EVERYTHING.  
"Ughhh why...why are you a picky child...you’re not even born yet..." Hanamiya whines his head hanging over the toilet.  
"Maybe we should go back to the doctor sweetie," Minami says as she helps her son stand.  
"No mom, I just need to eat...I am so sick of going to the doctor, he keeps telling me nothing is wrong, with me or the baby. This child just doesn't want to eat. Mom I have tried everything other than feeding the little devil inside me a sacrificial soul.”  
“That my dear son is called labor, trust me you will get there…let’s try some broth. Maybe you are just reacting badly to the multivitamins,” Minami sighs gently and helps her son back into the living room.   
Thankfully this was his mom’s day off, but even so he hated seeing his mom worry over him like this. Stupid baby…just eat…or at least let him eat. He woke up one day and everything tasted like sand and dry. Ughhh what he would kill for a burger.  
Minami comes back with a cup of broth, some saltine crackers, and a cup of lemon tea, “Here baby…try these.”  
Hanamiya just nods and curls next to his mom as he nibbles on crackers. She smiles and comments lightly how she kind of liked pregnant Makoto, he was cuddlier than normal. She gently runs her hands through his hair, while simultaneously playing candy crush on her phone. Hanamiya just rolls his eyes and continues to nibble. At least this is appeasing his little demon…hehe…his little demon…guess it’s only fitting. He stares at the cracker and a thought hits him…  
“Mom…what kind of cravings did you have when you were pregnant?”  
Minami stops her game and pauses to think, “You want strangest or you want just cravings in general? I got both.”  
“Both?” Hanamiya asked apprehensively.  
“Well, let’s see…strangest must be the time I ate soil. I can’t tell you why. I just wanted to try the soil in the plant pot. Something just kept telling me to eat it…Kind of explains a bit now,” She chuckles and ruffles his hair, “Anyways when I was pregnant with you, I always, always wanted watermelon. Maybe we just need to find you a fruit that you can keep down. That way you at least get the vitamins a bit more naturally…”  
“We can try that…you seriously ate soil?” Hanamiya asks sending a judgmental look to his mother.  
Minami just shrugs and goes back to her game, “Oh hush, anyways how’s the crackers?”  
“I am keeping them down…for now…This baby is just too damn picky.”  
There is a knock on the door and before he knows it Hanamiya has not only his mom but his whole basketball team surrounding him trying to get him to eat various foods and drinks. Hara being…Hara, catering to Hanamiya’s every whim and need, much to Minami’s amusement. The team is joined shortly by Imayoshi who replaces Minami only because even being a beta knows when there is a dominance battle. And she would be damned if she didn’t try to provoke it just a little.  
“Shouichi-kun~ You and Makoto look so cute together…I can only imagine how my grand baby is gonna look,” Minami smirks, her son catching the glint in her eye.  
“Oh Minami-san, surely however the baby turns out they will defiantly inherit your good genes,” Imayoshi smirks back not missing a beat. He can sense Hara in the room still holding a grudge against him. His arms circle closer around Hanamiya, rubbing his stomach gently, “And Mako-Chan’s beautiful physique.”  
“Shoi…stop…you are being creepy again. You too mom, seriously…”  
Minami just rolls her eyes and pouts, “At least this baby will be born while I still have a good figure. I would hate to be a wrinkly old grandmother.”  
“Hanamiya-san, that would never happen. You’re more like Glam-ma rather than Grand-ma,” Hara pipes in a bright smile on his face. This earns a gentle pet on his head from Hanamiya.  
“Nice try Hara, Reo gave her that nickname when we first found out. Good try though,” Hanamiya says and snatches a cookie from his bag.  
Hara pouts again but earns an endearing thank you from Minami. Furuhashi had a casual arm draped over Yamazaki as the two shared a spot on the floor by the drinks, “Too bad you are knocked up Hanamiya. We wanted to have a drinking party soon, wanted to see if you could still hold your liquor better than Seto.”  
“Please even pregnant I can hold alcohol better than him. I just choose not to cause I am a responsible mother to be. Plus, I gotta get tested like every other day to keep my benefits up and like hell am I gonna risk that shit.”  
Imayoshi makes a small face and nudges Hanamiya gently, “Have you thought about talking with my mom with me?”  
“Yes…My mom and I think it’s a good idea to have us all together…I just don’t trust my hormones if she says anything negative about my choices I have made.”  
Hanamiya was for better or less words not happy when he found out the real reason why Imayoshi’s mom didn’t like him. Granted yes, everyone is entitled to their own…oh fuck it. Bitch needs to lay off his body his choices she doesn’t like it she can just screw off.  
Hanamiya huffs a bit and shuffles out of Imayoshi’s hold, “I need some air.”  
“Makoto, can you pick up a few things while you’re out? You can grab a bottle if you want too. I’d rather you guys drink while I am home. I’m sure your parents will appreciate that too,” Minami says handing Makoto her credit card.  
Minami was chill for a mom. She didn’t care really what you did as long as you did it safely and honestly if you wanted to “experiment” with anything, she prefers you did it in the house and while she was home. Being an RN Nurse was pretty beneficial when you thought about it.  
Hanamiya just nods and takes the card grabbing a light sweater. Even though it is like 80 degrees out, stupid baby hormones made him super sensitive to the air conditioning inside the stores. Hara begged to join him but was once again shot down. Hanamiya just wanted some space.   
A little way down he finally walked into the combini store and mentally checked off the list his mom gave him. He stopped by the milk only to look over his shoulder. An odd sense of being watched following him. Maybe it was the baby senses but…it felt…weird. It wasn’t threatening so Hanamiya just chose to ignore it and gathered the rest of the groceries. Some milk, bread, chocolate chip cookies, his mom’s favorite noodle packs. Lastly, he walked to the back of the store where the alcohol was kept. Picking up a bottle of cheap liquor he turned to head to the cashier. Only to be startled the fuck out by a familiar grin.  
“I…I thought you could use the help…” The towering brunette said smiling.  
“Kiyoshi…surprising to see you here,” Hanamiya nods and glances at the basket in his hand, “Sure why not. Not every day I get to boss you around, I’ll take advantage.”  
Kiyoshi just smiles and takes the basket gently, “Not bossing, taking the help.”  
Hanamiya just snorts and walks to the counter paying for the purchases. Once outside the store the two head back to Hanamiya’s place.  
“Not to be rude but…why the fuck are you even in this part of town? Serin is like, miles from here,” Hanamiya asked glancing up at the smiling Beta.  
“My grandmother is at a doctor appointment. I came to pick her up but stopped by a little earlier than expected. Went to grab a drink and saw you. Not gonna lie, I am a bit curious too…”  
“Bout?”  
“Is it…Is it true that…your…”  
Hanamiya rolls his eyes and pushes the gentle giant a bit, “Yes, Einstein I am pregnant. Geeze just ask like a normal person. I’m not ashamed of it.”  
“I know you’re not…it’s just…the bottle…”  
“OH what? This?” Hanamiya pulls out the vodka bottle and shrugs, “This is nothing- “  
“I KNEW IT!”  
Hanamiya to this day will forever give props to how quickly Kiyoshi Teppei moved between him and a very very angry Imayoshi Shikari. Was this just a surprise Hanamiya Makoto day? Hanamiya mentally slapped himself simultaneously trying to get Kiyoshi to move to the side. Imayoshi Shikari was a slight woman, much different in comparison to his own mother. This woman screamed that she came from at least a family with money. Not a lot but enough to hold ground. Her hair pulled up tight in a bun, a form fitted pant suit donned her aging frame. Not to mention her eyes matching the sinister look she and her son shared. Yeah…he prayed his baby didn’t have its father’s eyes…  
“Ms. I don’t know what’s wrong here but you- “  
“I knew it! You are just using my son aren’t you Hanamiya Makoto!? You should be ashamed! A mother to be and you are drinking AND courting another mate? Is my Shouichi not good enough?!” Hanamiya had to fight the urge to punch the woman in front of him. Solely for the purpose that, yes…this was Shouichi’s mother. Yes, he was being insulted and wrongly judge. Yes, he was getting a migraine. So, what was holding him back? Well...Shouichi…  
“Shikari-san, are you done making a fool of yourself?” Hanamiya sighs finally pushing past a much-concerned Kiyoshi.  
“Excuse me!?”  
“No, excuse me. You are currently in the way of me getting back home. Also, may I kindly introduce you to Kiyoshi Teppei, an old friend of mine from middle school. He was helping me with some groceries. If you are referring to the beverage in my hand, it is for my teammates back at my house. My mother is supervising and once again, more than capable to take care of us if anything was to go wrong,” Hanamiya sighs and stares at the woman, “Now, may you please move aside so I can go home? Your shoutin gave me a migraine.”  
“I…why I never…you- “  
“Mother? What are you doing here?” Imayoshi asks, trailed closely behind by Hara and Matsumoto. His eyes darting back and forth between the two omegas. Even more confused to see Kiyoshi standing protectively to the side of Hanamiya.   
Finally taking note of Hanamiya’s distressing scent and slight twitch in his eye, he sought best to defuse the situation as quickly as possible. He cleared his throat and placed a hand on his mother’s shoulder.   
"Mother, explain." His voice was leveled and protective all the same, but his eyes clearly dared anyone to interrupt right now.  
Shikari lets out a huff shaking off her son’s hands, "Shouichi when will you see that you are being used? This...this...he is out here clearly unsupervised and out courting another mate and buying alcohol! If he was a true omega he would be thinking of his child and his mate, not galivanting around unsupervised-"  
"Ms. I don’t think your mind is set in this century. Hanamiya is far from conventional and can defiantly handle himself fine," Masumoto chuckles out going to stand by his captain.  
"Such blatant disrespect, why I never-"  
"Imayoshi-san in all honestly, you speak of disrespect and being unsupervised when you are degrading Makoto as well as being unsupervised yourself. Are you not also an omega?" Kiyoshi asks as politely as he can.  
Shikari’s mouth gapes like a fish trying to form some words. Imayoshi himself tries to hold back a laugh. Shikari finally composes herself and huffs.  
"If this is the kind of treatment I receive I can only imagine how screwed up this child will turn out. Probably a disappointment like its mother."  
"Again, I am out with a friend. The drinks are for my friends and your son. As well as, oh why the hell am I explaining myself to you. Look I wanted to be civil but obviously, your mind is set," Hanamiya sighs and hands the rest of the bags to hara. He walks up to Shikari and steels himself, "Look, I am pregnant with your son’s child. I am not asking for money from you or from him. In all honesty, I can give a damn if the baby ever sees you in its lifetime. The only reason I tolerate your belittling little ass is because of Shouichi. So, bad mouth me all you want. But don’t ever, EVER, bad mouth my child. Your problem is with me understand?"  
Hanamiya sends Shikari a warning growl before Imayoshi gently pulls him back. Hanamiya lets out a deep breath and squeezes his hand before turning to leave.  
"Come back later when your done Shoi if you want. The door is always open. For you. Good day Shikari-san," Hanamiya starts to leave, Masumoto and hara close behind. Kiyoshi trailing as well.  
Imayoshi shakes his head and turns back to his fuming mother. Her eyes meet his and a fire is set there.  
"That is seriously who you want to bear your child?"  
"Yes, and mother after this incident, I suggest you get on board or you get off. It’s your choice."  
"I still have your sister-"  
"Karen doesn't want children mother. Push her to and you will lose her as well. Face, it. You get what you get, and don't get upset."  
"Don't play games with me Mr. I’m your mother."  
"I know...but right now, I have to be a father and a mate. Not your son. Call me later mother." Imayoshi says and walks back to Hanamiya’s house.  
And as promised, the door is open just for him.  
\---------  
Needless to say, yeah Imayoshi was kicked out. The Hanamiya’s openly welcomed him into their home. Thankfully Imayoshi’s sister was willing to keep transferring his money into his account and his father for school. Hanamiya even had to admit he hoped that Imayoshi’s mom would come around...he knew they were close.  
Despite the sudden arrangement just meant Shouichi was around much more. Which led to some...interesting habits to unfold. You never know who you’re in love with until you live with them. Such as Shoi uncovering Hanamiya’s specific weekly ritual of pampering. Bubble bath, sparkling cider, home facials he finds from YouTube, self-mani and pedis for him and his mom, and lastly.  
"Cookie?" Hanamiya asks holding out the plate of fresh oatmeal chocolate chip cookies.  
"I swear...this...is so bizarre, " Imayoshi says as he takes a cookie and says thank you.  
"What...I stress bake...got a problem take a number," Hanamiya huffs and plops next to his boyfriend on the couch.   
Imayoshi nudges him propping the omegas feet on his lap and proceeds to message them, "What has you stressed? Besides the normal. It must be bad if your baking."  
Hanamiya rolls his eyes and relaxes into the message, "its...complicated."  
"Makoto, after everything, it can't be that complicated. Tell me," Imayoshi says.  
Hanamiya just shrugs and fiddles with his nails. He bites his lip before blurting it out.  
"I...I... will you hate me if...I don't want to be mated...even after the baby is born?"   
Imayoshi’s face seems to fall a bit at this. His hands stop moving as well. Hanamiya can’ t help but avert his gaze as well.  
"I... I was hoping...that having a baby would change your mind." Imayoshi sighs and runs a hand through his hair, "can I ask why? Is it-"  
"Shoi it’s not because I don't love you or trust you, and no there is not someone else...it’s still the same as before...I... I can't make that commitment just yet."  
"I see..." Imayoshi’s face falls further and Hanamiya feels his heart crack a bit.  
He reaches his hand out and grips it gently, "Shoi...it...I’m sorry."  
Imayoshi sighs and squeezes his hand back gently, "I understand Makoto... just...forgive me...I just assumed...and got my hopes up."  
"Shoi..."  
"No... Makoto I get it...trust me I do...I know it’s not me, it’s you..."  
Hanamiya just nods gently and moves to crawl into Imayoshi’s embrace. The two sit on the sofa for what seems like hours before Imayoshi speaks.  
"Can I make one request then?"   
Hanamiya nods looking up at him.  
"Can the baby have my last name?"  
Hanamiya smiles and bit and kisses him gently, "yeah, I can let you have that much at least...it was gonna have yours anyways. You didn't have to ask."  
"Oh? Have you already thought of names then?" Imayoshi grins his hands gently rubbing Hanamiya’s slowly growing tummy.  
"A few...why?"  
"Let’s hear them.”  
Hanamiya just shrugs and pulls out his phone finding his notes and reading the list. It’s not long before the two turn this into a pretty time killing game before dinner.  
“Anzu.”  
“Eww fuck no. I don’t want my daughter named after the slut from Yugioh. Weeb. Why not Akihito?”  
“No, isn’t he the bottom for that one Yaoi you love?”  
“You got a problem with my Yaoi tastes?” Hanamiya growls and tosses a pillow at Imayoshi.  
“No, just questionable,” he chuckles and places the pillow behind him.  
Hanamiya makes a grab for it and instead opts to just sit on him going back to the list. He huffs and looks back at Imayoshi, “Okay…don’t laugh…Mizuki.”  
“That depends, we gonna spell it like the tree or the moon?”  
“Why the fuck would I name my baby after a dogwood tree. Obviously, she will be as beautiful as the moon cause she is of course my child and will be beautiful as fuck- “  
“Cough- conceded – cough” Imayoshi laughs and is once again squished between the cushions.  
The two only stop trying to murder each other (Mostly Hanamiya) when Minami wakes up and starts to get ready to head to work. After drinking a cup of coffee and starting dinner, do the two resume their little…competition. One which Minami happily joins in with.  
“Aneko?”  
“Nope furry target. Not shaming them just…unsettled by them. Kira?”  
“Nahh to deathnotey. Chika?”  
“I rather not think of a flesh-eating chicken every time I have her attached to my boob thank you. Haruka? Its unisexed.”  
“Nahh too Free!ish. I fear they will be a water whore. Ichigo?”  
“No way, my grand baby will not be named after a fruit. Chihiro is cute?”  
“And have her get spirited away by a pedo dragon? Nahh…ughh why is this so hard?”  
Minami chuckles and pours some more coffee into a thermos, “Cause names are special and it’s hard when you don’t even know the gender of the baby yet. It took me months to finalize your name.”  
Hanamiya sighs and stirs the stew for dinner. Imayoshi nods in agreement and keeps scrolling through the names.  
“We can always just figure it out later Makoto, there is no rush,” he offers gently.  
With that Hanamiya concedes and the little bundle growing inside him continues to stay nameless…for now that is…  
\-----------  
By the late fifth early sixth month Hanamiya is both happy and uncomfortable. His stomach was uncomfortably bloated with a baby growing inside it. His clothes don’t fit, so he is reduced to sweat pants and NOW the baby is constantly hungry. He doesn’t know how many times he has woken up craving just a simple bag of chips, only to start nibbling away at leftover lasagna or quickly make some onigiri from rice and tuna fish. Topping it off with chocolate milk. Ughh let’s just say it’s confusing as fuck and that he is so happy now he isn’t throwing up every ten minutes.  
There seemed to only be one pro about being an expecting mother…the boobs.  
Oh, My Good God, did Hanamiya’s Tata’s grow. Not huge but enough to be tasteful. A nice new perky B cup sat nestled nicely in one of his mom’s old sports bras. Hanamiya stood in-front of the bathroom mirror turning from side to side taking pics of his proud baby bump and plump boobies. Hehe even Shouichi was happy about this new development. Finding himself fondling them every now and then before they go to sleep.   
Hanamiya made a mental note to go shopping later and see if he can find some discount bras. And to look up how to keep the boobs when after he gave birth. Gain his old body back but keep the boobies. Cause damn did he look hot.  
Hanamiya was also way over the moon now. He was getting ready to go and get his second trimester checkup. This checkup would tell him the sex of his baby. He quickly threw on a t-shirt and grabbed his shoulder bag ready to head out the door. Imayoshi promised to meet him at the doctors after his class got out. Hara promised to stay at school today so he could take notes for Hanamiya and Minami was pulling an extra shift to get a bit more extra cash for when the baby came, so Hanamiya was going solo until the father to be arrived.   
Looking back on the last few month Hanamiya had to say…he was happy. Yeah, circumstances be damned they could be more better off but…his paperwork was going through smoothly…enough…and he was expecting to get at least formula and diapers taken care of by the government. Which lets me honest is a hugggge load lifted from him. It’s not a lot and yes, the amount is limited but, that is still a big load off his financial shoulders. Reo keeps dropping hints at a baby shower to be thrown for him and He only had one request…please people gift him diapers.   
Hanamiya remembers having a slight crisis over them when he got curious at the super market and saw how much they were. HOLY SHIT, why…why are disposable pieces of cotton stuffed undies so damn expensive!? His mom had laughed and basically just said “I told you so” to him when he started to complain. Like holy shit…  
Even now Hanamiya had to admit he was…sort of becoming a real Hanamama.   
Shouichi would come home and see him scrolling through his laptop and phone looking up different Mommy and Me help sites and Pinterest has become his new best friend in terms of child care.  
Yeah, he’s a little excited to be a mom.  
He can’t help but chuckle to himself as he sits in the waiting room gently rubbing his tummy. His mom was a bit concerned that he wasn’t showing as much as he should, but the doctor repeatedly told him that he and the baby was fine. He was warned that he might “blow up” come his eight month. But even then, he didn’t mind too much.  
What he did mind was the urges…  
Like Oh my god was he horny as fuck. At one point, he woke up and nearly whimpered as he rolled onto his side and felt Imayoshi’s morning wood rub against his thigh. For the love of god, why…why was he so damn horny. Why is anyone horny while pregnant?! Like its skivvy knowing there is a little person inside you, but you still want the D too damn bad. This just left Hanamiya in a state of limbo most of the time. Oral would be fantastic…but…the baby comes out of there…and a blow job for Shoi would mean to swallow or not to…and obviously swallowing would be gross cause then the baby is basically being a cannibal…right?   
He was so over thinking this…  
It was also just made a pact that as soon as Hanamiya was healed from this baby, and they get a chance alone. They screw like bunnies. Minus making more bunnies part.  
“Alright Makoto, are you ready to see your baby?” The doctor smiles holding up the ultra sound wand.  
“Please be a boy please be a boy,” Hanamiya chants crossing his fingers.  
The nurse and Imayoshi just chuckle and watch the small screen looking for the baby’s genitals to determine their gender. Hanamiya can’t help but stare at the screen. The black and whites and greys form a mob of mass and you can see the head, little feet, hands…if the baby flipping them off?  
“And…this here,” the doctor points out, “Means we have…a little girl. Sorry Makoto, but your gonna have a baby girl.”  
Hanamiya rolls his eyes and sighs. Damn, he lost the bet with his mom. But whatever, that explains why the baby is flipping them off. Imayoshi smiles and kisses Hanamiya’s forehead squeezing his hand gently. A baby girl…best be known that this will be the most spoiled little princess ever. Hanamiya looks up and meets Imayoshi’s eyes. The two sharing a small kiss.  
“Daddy’s little girl?” Imayoshi jokes and Hanamiya rolls his eyes.  
“Why am I not surprised that it looks like the baby is flipping us off?,” The doctor sighs, “Seriously, now it looks like both hands are doing it.”  
\-----------  
Graduation comes and goes, Hanamiya graduating with high grades and a very very pudgy tummy. As a treat, Reo offers to take Hanamiya to his Aunts lingerie store to see if he can get a few of his aunt’s new custom breast feeding bras. Imayoshi insists on tagging along to…inspect the quality. Reo and Hanamiya just exchange looks and agree. Reo does warn them that His ex-captain is supposed to stop by as well, turning this into an expectant mother’s time out.  
That plan is all fine and dandy until Hanamiya remembers who Reo’s ex-captain is and proceeds to have a hissy fit.  
“Reo, can’t I just reschedule?” Hanamiya begs clinging to the raven beauties arm.  
“No Mako-Chan, Come on Sei-chan and Kou-Chan are not bad. Plus, you get to enjoy making both blush with your sexy ass self. Besides I need your help, Kou-Chan is seriously having body issues with his baby bump and I am hoping this will make him feel better about it. I never ask you for favors Mako-Chan…please?”  
Hanamiya just sighs and resides himself to his fate of spending his afternoon with a bunch of stuck up snobs. One with too much money to flaunt and another with a snooty probably banging baby bod and thinks they a damn-  
“Holy crud he cubby,” Hanamiya gasps as they round the corner only to find a flustered Furihata and Calm Akashi waiting outside the store.  
“Mako-Chan…be nice…he’s…not holding the baby weight well…Come on,” Reo sighs and goes to greet the two.  
It takes Hanamiya a second to register where he has seen Furihata. Serin’s ex-point guard and one of Kiyoshi’s ex-teammates. The trembling Chihuahua of a player. It’s obvious to him that Furihata knows exactly who he is the minute they greet one another. He does realize that he and Kiyoshi made up, right? Regardless he doesn’t miss the protective arm around the brunette’s waist and the way said brunette pulls at his overly large sweater. Maybe the chubby is more natural that he lets on? The sweater doing him no justice.  
Once inside Reo makes quick work leading the two mommas to the back to find some functional yet smexy outfits. Ones which both seems to be extremely grateful for because both are leaking like mother fuckers at this point. That is until Hanamiya finds out how far along Furihata is.  
“Your how far along again?” Hanamiya gapes.  
“F-five months…” Furihata stutters as he looks over a magenta bra and undies, “my mom says its cause of my genes…I’m only half Japanese.”  
“Oh? What’s the other half?”  
“Spanish, ummm…Reo-san…do the cups come out of these as well or only this set?” Furihata asks holding up a dark green pair.  
“We can make them come out of any set you pick Kou-chan. Although I insist you at least get the red lace ones. They bring out the color of your eyes and is totally Sei-chan’s favorite color,” Reo grins and hand shim another set before pushing him into the changing room.  
“D-do I have to c-c-ome out?” Furihata squeaks from the room.  
“Honestly? Yes. No offense Furihata but if Reo is subjecting me to a runway show, you’re not escaping. Besides, I wanna see how that one looks on you.”  
Reo sends Hanamiya a thankful smile and Hanamiya just rolls his eyes and goes to change into his own set, a deep grey bralette and matching panty set. The lace of the panties hugging his hips perfectly. And the beauty of some of these were that they tied or hooked at the sides. Which means if his birthing hips grew and shrank later, he could still wear them. Ahh the joys of functionality. Stripping down he pulled on the comfy set. All the time he could hear Furihata struggle in the room next door. Okay the boy was chubby but…not that chubby.  
He could hear Reo reassuring the little shrimp through the curtain. Hanamiya tried to tune them out by checking himself out in the mirror. Call him crazy but damn, the baby bump looked perfect with the set and his ass looked fan fucking tastic.   
But of course, the mood just had to be killed…  
“Reo-san…This is a great gesture…but…even so, I feel strange just accepting these…With everything going on…”  
“Kou-Chan, you need to treat yourself every now and then. Regardless of what’s going on. Besides, Sei-chan is being supportive. Just think of it as a gift.”  
“This is a really expensive gift though…”  
Hanamiya lets out a growl and all modesty aside rips open the curtain and storms into Furihata’s changing room. Call it hormones but this little quivering brat. How dare he be picky about Reo’s generosity.  
“Mako-Chan!”  
Hanamiya growls out and corners Furihata in the small room. The little brunette quickly shielding his tummy and backs into the corner.  
“Listen here you little brat, if you feel so damn bad why don’t you just pay Reo than? These gifts aren’t cheap and you know it. Why not just have your prissy rich boyfriend pay him back hmmm? Or are you just too much of a sheltered prude to even enjoy a bit of lingerie?”  
Furihata just whimpers and tries to fight off tears as he mumbles something.   
“What? Can’t hear you.”  
“Mako-Chan that’s enough. Leave Kou-Chan alone.”  
“No, Reo he is being an ungrateful brat. I can understand if he’s self-conscious about it but he is far from- Holy shit you actually look hot in that…That’s beside the point- “Hanamiya stops his rant finally seeing Furihata silently crying.  
Again, call it hormones…but now he feels bad…Reo sends him a reprimanding glare and gestures for him to fix it. Hanamiya sighs and kneels next to Furihata and offers him some tissues.  
“Hey…come on…look, I’m sorry. The hormones make my already non-existent filter even more non-existent. I didn’t mean what I said…I just let the hormones get ahead of me.”  
Furihata sniffles and takes a tissue blowing his nose, nodding his head, “No…I understand, mine make me cry at the drop of a hat…I normally have better c-control.”  
“Still…why are you being so stubborn about Reo giving you these as a gift? I mean, you’re having the baby of an Akashi, that publicity alone will make this product skyrocket.”  
“T-that would be true…if Sei was still…if he still had his influences I guess…” Furihata sighs and slowly stands. Reo helping him into a robe and the three sit on a couch.  
Hanamiya looks confused and looks at Reo for help. Reo sighs and calls for some sparkling cider, “Sei-chan’s dad…is kind of pissed that he’s having a baby…”  
“Reo-san be real…Sei’s dad is furious that the baby is with me. Apparently, he was in the works to have Sei married and mated off to a higher-class debutant…Then, we got the news I was pregnant and…”  
“He disowned him huh?” Hanamiya sighs and takes a glass taking a sip, “Damn that’s harsh…where are you guys now?”  
“Sei is staying in his grandfather’s house in Kyoto still to finish school…At least his grandfather is supportive, well…technically. If the baby turns out to be an alpha, Sei has a chance to still gain his inheritance from him. Even still Sei wants to make his own name after all this…Sei is gonna spend the break with me then go back to Kyoto. But essentially…”  
\-----  
“Ya’ll are broke huh?”  
“Imayoshi-san that is a bit crass but yes. I have a few thousand-yen saved away in a secret account but…Hardly enough to give Kouki and the baby what they need,” Akashi sighs and crosses his legs sitting on the waiting couch.  
“I hear you…I bust my butt at work to save money but, it’s far from enough.”  
“What are you studying at school?”  
“Basic business accounting. I wanted to do crime but the only way for me to get into it I would have to do more schooling and Makoto isn’t too keen on me being a cop.”  
“Why not Forensic Accounting? Considering white collar crime? Take down the real criminals,” Akashi says bitterly.  
“Personal?”  
“Slightly, I have a hunch about my own father but to prove it will be hard.”  
“I’ll think and talk to Makoto about it. They do pay good…”  
“It’s the field I am considering, I’d be honored to send a recommendation to my grandfather if you need an internship. One expecting father to another.”  
“Thank you, you’re not so bad after all shrimp,” Imayoshi grins and earns a glare from Akashi.  
“Say the shrimp comment one more time and you’ll lose an eye.”  
“Sei! Don’t threaten people in public…” Furihata sighs and the three omegas slowly emerge from the changing room.  
“But- “  
“Sei…”  
Akashi just pouts and wraps the brunette into his arms. Hanamiya and Reo coo at them making Furihata blush even more. Imayoshi trails behind Hanamiya trying to peek into the bag to see what he got. Hanamiya swats his hand and grins.  
“Patience Shoi, Oh and Akashi,” Hanamiya grins as Furihata’s eyes go wide. Silently begging Hanamiya to keep quiet, fat chance, “Hope you like pink.”  
Furihata groans and tries to burry himself into his mate’s shoulder. Akashi just grins and pays his thanks to Reo and Hanamiya for the tip. After their goodbyes Hanamiya and Imayoshi make their way back home. Imayoshi impressed with how friendly Hanamiya was with Furihata.  
“Mehh, the little brat wasn’t so bad…they are just like us. Struggling, but…the little one got spunk. He will be a good mom…You know he didn’t get the change? He’s gonna have to be cut.”  
“Wow, you guys got close in that hour huh?” Imayoshi grins and pats Hanamiya’s butt.  
“Yeah…think of it like a point guard thing,” Hanamiya grins and pats his own tummy, “And a possible future playmate for this one.”  
\------------  
“SURPRISE!!!”   
Hanamiya groans as he opens the door dropping the grocery bags. One…what the fuck…two…holy crap is that cake?  
Reo and Hara chant as Hanamiya walks in, the room decorated in various shades of pinks and purples. They seriously threw him a baby shower…oh god…  
Minami grins and holds up a mimosa glass from the couch. The table filled with foods and Kiyoshi standing proud by a cake. Hanamiya can’t help but chuckle as he sees Nebuya and Hayama in the corner, most likely cause Kiyoshi won’t let them steal swipes of the cake frosting. His team all scattered around eating and chatting and the massive table of gifts. Oh, please please please let them all be diapers.  
“Reo…Hara…what the hell?”  
“Hey you said we could throw you a baby shower and we did. So just enjoy the gifts and food and have fun,” Reo grins and tugs him over to the couch.  
“Yeah! Imayoshi will be home soon then we can open presents and start the stupid baby shower games,” Hara grins and walks over to the giant blob on the table, “And…I made this…TA-DA!”  
Hara smiles widely as he lifts the cloth revealing a massive diaper cake. Like holy shit...  
“Impressive Hara, but not as impressive as my gift,” Reo smirks and wheels out the baby bassinette complete with a hand knitted quilt and a mattress and teddy made completely of diapers and baby wipe packages.  
Hanamiya can’t help but laugh as both his friends try to out glare and outdo one another.  
“Well...at least we have a lot of diapers now Mako,” Minami chuckles and inspects the works.  
Needless to say, the shower was perfect. Lots of clothes for the baby, as well as small things such as bibs, pacifiers, baby toys, Seto even got a baby play mat. And Hanamiya’s favorite…  
“Holy shit Yamazaki you got a baby walker?” Masumoto laughed.  
“Duh! Little Hanamiya’s gotta learn to walk, right?”  
“Little Imayoshi, and yes she does…God I love these things,” Hanamiya grins and wants to open it up and put the damn thing together.  
“Oh god, Makoto raised such a terror in that thing when he was a baby…I gotta buy shin braces again,” Minami chuckles and pats her sons head.  
“Speaking of braces, Hara did you put together that crib yet?” Imayoshi asks eyeing the smaller alpha.  
“Of course, it’s up in the bedroom now.”  
Imayoshi nods and wraps his arms around Hanamiya again. Yeah, Hanamiya was happy. He grins and gently rubs his now eight-month big tummy. His due date was soon…by this time next month…he’ll be a mom and Imayoshi a dad…He grins feeling the baby kick against his hand. He gently brings Imayoshi’s hand to his tummy for him to feel. The smile that forms is enough to reassure Hanamiya that this was all real and…that everything will be okay.  
At least that’s what he thought…  
\------------  
“When did it break?”  
“About an hour ago, the stupid fucking ambulance took forever to get to the apartment!”  
“Stop fucking shouting!”  
“Sir we need to get you to the delivery room,” The doctor looks up and lets out a hurried breath, “Are you the father of the child?”  
“Yes, and by law you can’t keep me out.”  
“By law I can’t kill you but that won’t stop me soon,” Hanamiya snaps and grabs the doctors coat, “Get my baby out now, or I swear to every god on earth your dick will become fish bait.”  
The strong smells of the hospital immediately invade his senses and make him want to barf. Everything was so white and clean…  
The hospital staff make quick work to prepping Hanamiya and helping Imayoshi and Minami suit up for the delivery. Hanamiya’s mind was racing, was the baby okay? Why was he early? Only hours ago, he was enjoying a baby shower with his friends and was just about to go to bed when…the pain started…then the wetness…then the panicking…  
“Makoto, look at me honey…your gonna be okay and the baby too…but you gotta focus, okay?” Minami says gripping her sons hand.  
Hanamiya nods and tries to focus on his hands being held. Imayoshi quickly grabs the other and presses a kiss to his forehead.  
“I’m right here Makoto. I’m right here.”  
“Is the baby okay?” He can hear himself croak.  
“The baby looks fine so far…okay, your very well dilated, we are gonna start you on pushing okay?”  
“So soon?!” Imayoshi says wincing a bit as Hanamiya grips his hand tighter, the contractions too close now.  
“Just breathe Makoto-san…okay…now…one…two…three………  
\----------  
“I still say we name her Hanako,” Minami smiles cooing at the little bundle in her son’s arms.  
The baby happily suckling on his mommas Tata. Imayoshi shakes his head and disagrees.  
“I say, Reiko, she is too beautiful for anything less,” Oh yeah…Imayoshi is officially daddy whipped.  
Hanamiya rolls his eyes and smiles down at the baby in his arms. Her small hands against his skin, the light pink in her features. Her tiny body so fragile in his arms…She may have been born early but…thankfully she was healthy. And to Hanamiya that’s all that mattered. This whole…ordeal…this moment is what mattered.  
He sighs and gently rocks the now fully baby to sleep. Kissing her chubby cheeks.  
“Mizuki…I want to name her Mizuki,” Hanamiya says quietly.  
Both Minami and Imayoshi stop bickering long enough to hear him. Soft smiles on their faces. Mizuki…  
“Mizuki…my little baby…Mizuki…” Hanamiya smiles and nuzzles their noses together, “Hehe if only they could stay this small forever…”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Oh, my god can you just grow up already?!” Hanamiya sighs and tries once again to feed the rowdy one year old.  
Mizuki just laughs and claps her hands making even more of a mess of mushed peas and squash. Hanamiya sighs and nearly bangs his head. This little monster just won’t eat…how does Shoi make it look so easy?  
Hanamiya just sighs and recaps the food before taking a wet cloth and cleaning Mizuki’s face. He picks up the fussy bundle and gently coes her trying to get her to settle down hopefully for a nap. He can’t help but smile seeing her slate grey eyes like her fathers, and his own black strands mirrored on her head. Her hand still tiny and able to hold so much potential. This little beauty, this little miracle…  
“My little Mizuki,” Hanamiya smiles and kisses her forehead, “Sweet dreams.”


End file.
